With the constant development of computer technologies, particularly video technologies, it is very crucial for many application scenarios to segment an object (foreground) from a background. One example is that based on this technology, a lot of video effects, background bokeh or replacement of a real scene with another background for privacy issues or fun issues, can be easily created. Another example is to create visual effects for living images composed of a mini-video. For example, with the segmentation of a foreground object (say a moving person) from a background which is still or moves slowly, desired visual effects for the mini-videos may be created by blurring the background or turning the background into gray for having foreground pop-out, etc.
The prior art provides two common segmentation methods: one method based on background modeling and the other based on motion estimation. Both of the two methods have restrictions on background motion. However, even a user holds a camera device stably, some unconscious shaking might be unavoidable, which will introduce unwanted background motion into video. Thus, foreground object segmentation becomes difficult with the prior art.